Hear Me Cry
by Love Me Forever
Summary: A one shot on Kagome's thoughts about Inuyasha. It sucks but it just came to mind one day. The ending is stupid...I was too lazy to right a good one...maybe I'll repost it another time.


**Hear Me Cry**

I was stupid. Stupid to even think that he was looking my way. In fact, I should've seen it in his eyes...that when he looked at me...he didn't see Kagome...he saw Kikyo. The truth hurts, have you ever had your heart broken by the same guy over and over again, yet, you didn't want to leave him because you pitied him? But that's not it...I don't pity him...I love him...why can't he see that?! I have given up so much for him! When I was asked to help him retrieve the jewel shards for him...I could have said no!! Why didn't I? I'm so stupid.

Flashback

"I love you Kagome. You can take my word for it." Those golden eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

End Flashback

Oh if only I knew...if only I were smart enough...I'm 15!! ....Still young right? Damn Inuyasha. Why did you lie to me...if you really did care...then why!! Why...didn't you...hear me cry...hear the sound of my tears...smell them...or even sense them...

That night, he was no where to be found. He never missed his daily serving of Ramen. But he wasn't there when it was ready. I had a bad feeling about it. My feeling was right too. He had gone to see Kikyo.

"She means nothing to me Kikyo!" Sometimes I can still hear those words...ringing in my head. That wasn't even the bad part...he found out I was there. He confronted me too. The first time in a while that Inuyasha had used such cruel words to me..."Stupid girl, you'd actually think I'd choose you over Kikyo? Delusional girl, stupid fool." Then it came, the blood is still dripping from my face, he slapped me...his claws scratched my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks...all he did...was smirk. Then he turned around like nothing happened...and took Kikyo by the hand...and disappeared.

Today...I killed Naraku...to prove that I am better than Kikyo. But..Naraku killed Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kirara, and Shippo. Don't forget Inuyasha...he is laying there on the ground staring at me. Wondering how I managed to kill Naraku when he nor Kikyo could do it. His body drenched in blood. All I can do...is look at him and cry...whispering harsh words...just like he did to me. I know he can hear me...he's a half demon...he must be able to hear me.

"I loved you Inuyasha...I cried for you...I did everything in my will power to make you happy. But you're a traitor Inuyasha...you're a traitor!!!" I breathed heavily from my screaming. "But Inuyasha...I hope you do know that...although you betrayed me...and you broke my heart many...many times...I still love you."

Inuyasha reached out to me...I took slow steps towards him and kneeled down beside him. It took everything I had not to cry. "Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?"

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Answer me...did you even love me...just a little?" He smiled at her.

"Not a little...a whole lot...but you wouldn't understand."

"What...do you-" I was cut off...because he had already gone before I could ask him what he meant. I couldn't believe it...Inuyasha...he was too stubborn to die...but it was true...he was dead...just like everyone else...I couldn't hold it in anymore...I was alone.

Today, is my 21st birthday...6 years since I last saw Inuyasha. I'm standing at the Sacred Tree. You know what? I finally know what Inuyasha meant...He did love me. He did all that...just to save me from Kikyo and Naraku. As you know, they had tried to kill me plenty of times. Inuyasha wouldn't tell me because he knew I would interfere. Stupid hanyou. You loved me...can you hear me cry now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up above from the heavens, Inuyasha was watching Kagome. Making sure she was out of trouble at all times. "You know Kagome...I can hear you cry...and you better stop soon, because I hate it when you cry." Kagome immediately stopped. She chuckled a bit before she said something, "Inuyasha...I'm not crying because I miss you...well I do...but not as much anymore. I'm crying because I just figured out, that after all this time...that I'll be alright without you." Although Kagome never knew...all Inuyasha did...was smirk..."Good for you Kagome...good for you."


End file.
